


Replay

by c1trus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dry Orgasm, Embarrassment Kink, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Humiliation kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, control play, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:42:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c1trus/pseuds/c1trus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Wasn’t even a proper wank, Liam,” Louis said, just playful enough to not sound honestly scolding. He leaned in, pressing the palm of his hand against the wet spot that had blossomed in Liam’s joggers, wrinkling his nose with mock disgust.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Wasn’t a proper orgasm, either, was it?” Liam said, quieting mid-sentence as if he was shy to say ‘orgasm’ out loud.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>“Suppose not,” Louis replied, considering. He looked Liam in the eye, laughed, and said, “Replay.”</i></p><p> </p><p>"Replay" is a part of Louis & Liam's control play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replay

**Author's Note:**

> umm... this is really gross, i'm sorry. 
> 
> involves a pre-existing relationship and pre-negotiated kinks & a safeword system, although it's only mentioned. other warnings for liam with an embarrassment/humiliation kink, multiple (somewhat unsatisfying) orgasms, and overstimulation. everything is 100% happy and consensual!
> 
> looked over, but not really britpicked. apologies in advance for any mistakes!

Liam was tucked into the arm of the couch, while Louis had himself sprawled out dramatically, head against the other end of the couch and his legs folded just next to Liam. They’d been in and out of Chicago for the last couple weeks, and the hotel they were staying at was starting to feel a bit familiar. They’d had takeout brought to the room, and Louis had queued up the first episode of _Fear the Walking Dead_ — something the two of them had been looking forward to since they had seen the billboard advertisements in San Diego, weeks ago. 

It was hard, sometimes, to want to watch something with Louis. While Liam preferred to watch something quietly then maybe talk about all his favorite bits after, Louis was unashamed about talking the entire time. But Liam was feeling loose and warm, happy enough from the show that Louis’s commentary didn’t bother him too much. Louis was in a good mood too, Liam assumed from his giggly chatter, like he thought everything coming out of his mouth was funny. Liam rewarded him with a few smiles, even. 

About halfway through the episode, during one of the commercials, Louis gracelessly shimmied further down on the couch, just far enough to unfold his legs and comfortably press his feet in Liam’s lap. He seemed more concerned with balancing his takeout box on his stomach than he was with Liam’s comfort, though, and he only looked up to scoff when Liam winced, his heel accidentally jabbing Liam’s stomach. 

As he started to settle down, Louis moved his foot slowly but purposefully against Liam’s lap. Liam drew a sharp breath, but Louis kept his eyes on the TV, offering only a dismissive, “Eh, Payno?” 

If Louis was going to act like it was nothing, then Liam would too. For as long as he could, anyway. 

When the show was back on, Louis showed no signs of stopping. He had one bare foot braced against Liam’s thigh, the other pressing confidently, teasingly against Liam’s dick. It wasn’t a proper footjob or anything— certainly not, just Louis lazily touching him through his joggers as he continued on talking about what happened on screen— and it wasn’t even steady enough to feel particularly great. Regardless, and to Liam’s embarrassment, he was starting to get a bit hard. Liam wouldn’t touch, though, wouldn’t give Louis the satisfaction of knowing he’d worked him up enough for that. He knew he’d be scolded for touching, anyway. 

Louis kept up his half-assed not-footjob through the entire rest of the show, occasionally shifting to get comfortable again. By the time it was over, Liam was hot all over and a bit desperate for some relief. With some discipline, Liam had kept his hips steady and he’d kept his hands on his takeout box. Louis had traded his takeout container for his phone as soon as the credits came on, and he shifted more onto his back than his side, settling his feet more evenly in Liam’s lap. Liam blinked, realizing he hadn’t really paid attention to the entire second half of the episode. 

Louis kept his eyes on his phone, droopy and unfocused like he got when he was reading tweets. Liam shifted his takeout container into one hand, bringing his free hand to his ear, curious to know if they felt as hot as he thought they might. 

“Ah, Liam,” Louis warned, still not looking at Liam. 

“I’m not,” Liam assured him. He brought his hand to his face, pinching the bridge of his nose as if that would alleviate some of the pressure in his dick. No touching, then, definitely.

“Mm,” Louis replied, seemingly satisfied with Liam’s obedience. 

He steadied his feet, heels against one of Liam’s thighs, toes against the other, slotting Liam’s dick in the space in between. His toes were a bit red from rubbing up against the fabric of Liam’s joggers. He squeezed his feet together and it really should have been uncomfortable, but Liam was a bit relieved at the pressure. Louis started to tap his screen, texting or tweeting something, it didn’t matter. He raised and lowered his feet agonizingly slowly. It’d be so much better, Liam thought, if only he’d let Liam take his cock out. If he used his hands instead of his gross, bare feet. If he moved at a pace just a touch faster than excruciatingly slow. 

When he gave himself over to Louis like this, though, it meant he was at Louis’s mercy. And Louis was not known to be a particularly merciful partner. It drove Liam crazy sometimes. In a good way, he reminded himself steadily, even when his head felt overloaded. 

“You’re so hard,” Louis said, as if he’d only just now noticed. Liam laughed. 

He set his phone on his chest and looked at Liam. His expression was hard to read, halfway between entertained and predatory. Nearly the same look he gave on stage sometimes, when they were dousing each other with water, but harsher. 

“Are you gonna—“ he jerked his legs aggressively, pulling at Liam’s dick still between his feet— “cum in your pants, Liam? Just from this?”

Liam wanted to protest; he was jerking him off in earnest now, albeit still with his feet and certainly without any regard for Liam’s comfort. Of course he was going to cum if Louis continued. Liam opened his mouth with every intention of answering Louis, but all he could manage was a grunt. He shut his eyes, not wanting to look at Louis’s smug face anymore. 

“Liam,” Louis said, an edge of irritation in his tone. “I’m talking to you.” He punctuated his need for Liam’s attention with a gentle kick in the stomach. 

“Ah, yeah,” Liam attempted to find his voice. He was so close now. 

“ _Yeah_ , what? Yeah, I’m talking to you, or yeah you’re going to _cum_ ,” he growled, purposefully sliding the sole of his foot over the underside of Liam’s cock. Eyes narrowed, he continued to nag. “Use your words.” 

“Lou— fuck, I—“ was all Liam could manage before his dick jerked against the pressure of Louis’s foot, which was quickly lost as Louis pulled away. An incredibly unsatisfying dribble of cum accompanied the feeling of Liam’s orgasm. He crowed weakly, wincing into his shoulder. Louis was shifting around again beside him, but Liam couldn’t watch, at least for another second. He breathed deeply, trying to steady himself before opening his eyes. Louis was smiling— of course he was— when Liam found the nerve to look at him again. 

Louis was closer now, sitting next to Liam with his legs crossed and his hands in his lap. He sneered at Liam, cruel and mocking. 

“Wasn’t even a proper wank, Liam,” Louis said, just playful enough to not sound honestly scolding. He leaned in, pressing the palm of his hand against the wet spot that had blossomed in Liam’s joggers, wrinkling his nose with mock disgust. Liam was still hard, yes, but he was still sensitive from orgasm, and he winced when Louis touched him. 

“Wasn’t a proper orgasm, either, was it?” Liam said, quieting mid-sentence as if he was shy to say ‘orgasm’ out loud.

“Suppose not,” Louis replied, considering. He looked Liam in the eye, laughed, and said, “Replay.” 

Liam involuntarily groaned, although he was starting to warm up to the feeling of Louis’s hand on his dick again. He leaned forward, just far enough to set his takeout container on the coffee table, then leaned back and looked at Louis. There was no way he was going to last very long, so soon after having his orgasm ruined. 

“Yeah, alright,” Liam agreed, settling into his corner of the couch. 

Louis grabbed his waistband roughly, yanking it down just enough to take his dick out, but not enough to really pull his joggers or pants down. Liam chanced a look, but was too embarrassed by how hard and desperate he must have looked to Louis now. It was slick and sticky with his cum still, and it felt a little uncomfortable when Louis grabbed him too tight and started to jerk him aggressively. Louis was grunting now, too, impatient little huffs like Liam wasn’t getting off fast enough even though he’d just started. 

Just as noisy during sex as he was watching TV, Louis couldn’t keep himself from talking now that he was done with his fake ignoring game. He blabbered on about how Liam must be aching for it, how pathetic he looked. In a fleeting moment of sincerity, he gasped about how nice and red Liam’s cock looked. He bared his teeth, grinding them together in concentration as he pulled Liam to his second orgasm. 

Mercifully, Louis held on as he came this time, tugging Liam through it until he was spent and softening. Louis wiped his hands on Liam’s shirt and spread it around, pulling a face. 

Before Liam could even catch his breath, Louis barked, “Replay,” and grabbed Liam’s dick again. 

Liam gasped, recoiling from Louis’s touch. If he had been sensitive before, it was nothing compared to the ache Louis was now encouraging with his unforgiving grip. 

“Lou, I can’t,” Liam breathed, his voice sounding hoarse and whiny. 

“Really, you can’t?” Louis asked, sounding honestly sympathetic, although he didn’t loosen his hold. “Or, just, you _can’t_?” 

There was a distinction, Liam knew that. He could whine and protest all he wanted, without Louis really stopping. He could say _yellow_ if he wanted Louis to slow down, if he needed to catch his breath for just a second before they moved on. He could say _red_ if he wanted Louis to back off, if he really couldn’t take it anymore. If he was spent, and that was that. Louis held on, but kept still, which was alright. He watched Liam intensely, searching for an answer in his scrunched up expression. Liam squeezed his eyes shut, breathing slowly through his nose. He wanted to be good for Louis, but also knew Louis wouldn’t want him to continue just for his sake. 

Liam shook his head, keeping his eyes shut. “It just hurts a bit, yeah?” he answered. 

_Keep going_. Louis carefully scrambled over Liam, straddling his thighs and adjusting his grip on Liam before he lifted his wrist, jerking him again carefully. 

“Ah, yeah,” Louis agreed, tone sympathetic as if he was dressing Liam’s wounds rather than stroking his over-sensitive cock. “I know. You’re doing so good, Liam.” He was uncharacteristically encouraging, and Liam laughed a little through gritted teeth. 

Louis at least loosened his grip a little, and pulled slowly, gently. Liam opened his eyes as Louis found his rhythm. His legs were spread wide, just barely balancing himself comfortably on Liam’s thighs. His face was flushed red, and he had worked up a bit of a sweat. He was looking at Liam’s unimpressively still-soft dick with concentration, tongue hanging out of his mouth a bit. 

He stayed comfortably aroused— albeit uncomfortably achey— for what felt like hours before he started to feel like he could be getting hard again, although the same re-run of _The Talking Dead_ was still on when he did. Louis had turned his head back to the TV when the host had said something about One Direction. Something about how their hiatus could cause an early apocalypse or something. Louis had scoffed with laughter in a way that made it difficult to tell whether he had thought it was funny or stupid. Perhaps in an attempt to keep Liam’s mind off the pain, Louis had been murmuring about anything other than what he was doing. He started chattering on about the show they had played that night. Liam’s head felt so fuzzy, the concert felt like it had been days ago. He laughed quietly, embarrassed and surprised by how hysterical it had sounded. 

Louis let go of Liam’s half-hard dick and ran his finger along the underside appraisingly. Liam let out a shaky moan, shutting his eyes again. At this point, Liam knew Louis could easily become cruel all over again. He’d been gentle and patient for the past however-long it had taken Liam to get hard again, but it wasn’t necessary to be nice anymore. 

“Unbelievable,” Louis said, sounding genuinely impressed. “Can’t believe you actually got it up again.” Liam blushed, some shade of ashamed. 

Louis grabbed him roughly again. “Will you cum?” 

“Dunno,” Liam answered simply, honestly unsure. He had— _technically_ — already cum twice in what couldn’t have been more than an hour, judging by what was on TV. 

“We’re going to find out,” Louis declared, giving Liam’s cock a quick tug before he let go and stood up. 

Louis didn’t get to make Liam feel small often, given their difference in both height and build. Louis was slim, a little curvy in places where girls in magazines might be. Not broad in his shoulders, like Liam was. But when Louis stood over him with his hands on his hips, Liam couldn’t help but feel a little small when he looked up, meeting his harsh expression with a soft, pathetic smile. 

Bracing himself by holding onto Liam’s thighs, Louis sank to his knees in front of Liam, pushing his legs apart. Louis always got a bit cocky about giving head, and he couldn’t help smiling smugly when he asked, “Want me to suck you off this time, Payno?” 

Liam nodded, feeling a bit stupid. He fidgeted a little, unsure of what to do with his hands. Louis usually didn’t like being touched when he was in control; even having Liam’s hands in his hair while he sucked him off generally wasn’t allowed. Liam slouched a little as Louis yanked his pants and joggers down to his knees, and Liam finally settled his hands awkwardly on his belly. 

Louis was so so close, Liam could feel his breath on his cock. He opened his mouth wide, flattening his tongue and drooling a bit onto the tip of it. Liam twisted his face with embarrassment when his dick twitched appreciatively, now dripping with Louis’s spit. Leaning down a bit further, Louis grabbed his dick and slapped it against his tongue a few times. It was awful, obscene, but Liam couldn’t look away. 

“Do you think you could cum just from this?” Louis asked, looking up with an expression that read as admiration over anything else. He rubbed Liam’s dick against his tongue, dragging it from side to side.

 _Yes_ , Liam thought. Of course he could. Liam thought he could probably cum just looking at Louis if he was worked over, close enough for it. He shook his head, though. “Please, Lou,” he begged, desperate and pleading. 

“Bet you could,” Louis argued, and Liam held his breath for a second. But, Louis was gracious enough to honestly take Liam into his mouth. Too much too quickly, probably just to show Liam he could without gagging. 

Liam thought he deserved some sort of award for not shoving his hips, even a little, up into Louis’s mouth. He kept himself steady, holding himself down with his palms still flat against his belly. Louis was being showy, alternating between sucking him down as far as he could and licking him messily. He kept his hands on Liam’s thighs, holding his legs apart, occasionally reaching up to push his fringe from his eyes. Liam, understandably, was completely undone by it all. 

“Louis, I’m close,” he breathed, chest feeling tight and head feeling floaty. 

Louis only hummed his acknowledgement, keeping his lips stretched around Liam’s cock. He brought one hand up to jerk whatever he couldn’t get his mouth on, encouraging his orgasm along. Within a few moments, Liam’s whole body shook with it, but he barely came at all. Liam balked, already sore with his own blank orgasm. Uncharacteristically forgiving, Louis stroked him through it, licking at the slit of his dick for whatever Liam had been able to cum. 

He pulled away, though, snickering. If Liam’s face could have gotten any redder, he would have looked sick. 

“That’s almost cute,” Louis cooed appreciatively, kissing Liam’s thigh. “You’re all empty from it.” 

Liam nodded, too disoriented to think of words. Louis kissed Liam’s fingers, still splayed out on his tummy. He snaked his way all the way up to Liam’s face and really kissed him. He tasted like Chinese food and jizz, Liam thought. Not exactly a winning combo, but one that reminded him of Louis. 

“Don’t you want to…?” Liam finally asked, and gestured to Louis’s obvious erection. 

After all that, Louis didn’t understand how Liam could be so shy about whatever it is he wanted to say. _Cum_? _Get off_? _Fuck me_? He raised his eyebrows expectantly at Liam. 

“Mm? Speak!” he prompted, pinching one of Liam’s nipples. 

With his hand on his chest— smoothing away the sting of Louis’s pinch— Liam shyly replied, “You know. Like, shouldn’t I return the favor?” 

Louis laughed. “Eh? You gonna make me cum blanks, Payno? I don’t think so. I can take care of myself, thanks.” He pushed off of Liam, reaching below his own waistband to adjust himself once he was standing over him again. 

“Yeah, alright then,” Liam agreed. Maybe it should have made him feel embarrassed, being turned down by his partner. Honestly, though, Liam was a bit relieved to not have to find the energy he needed to get Louis off. He felt a bit useless, ready to melt into the couch and fall asleep. Before he could say anything else about it, Louis was halfway to the bathroom and shouting something about Liam changing out of his shirt before getting into bed.


End file.
